


cat.exe

by volta_arovet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Computer Programming, Gen, Good Kitty, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volta_arovet/pseuds/volta_arovet
Summary: The daily code output of a robotic cat, who is programmed to act a little too much like a cat.
Relationships: robocat + engineer
Kudos: 5





	cat.exe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a livejournal flash fiction group back in 2009.

_Time: 21:00_  
Domicile status: safe  
Domicile occupants: self, designation!master  
Self diagnostic: oil levels moderate, all other functions within normal range  
Overriding commands: none  
Current function: investigate and capture designation!rodentia in area!dininghall  
Initiating patrol pattern gamma  
Designation!rodentia not found  
  
 _Time: 21:30_  
Prior status not changed  
Current function: investigate and capture designation!rodentia in area!workshop  
Designation!master in workshop  
Initiating patrol pattern delta  
Key function call: "Here kitty kitty"  
Current praise level 85%  
Praise level adequate. Response to designation!master unnecessary. Continue patrol pattern delta  
Designation!rodentia not found  
Digits 1a, 1b, 1c of front right appendage exceed safe range of sharpness. Recommend modification by use of nearby surface  
Key function call: "Bad kitty"  
Cease modification  
Praise level 60%  
  
 _Time: 22:00_  
Current oil level: moderately low  
All other prior status not changed  
Current function: investigate and capture designation!rodentia in area!kitchen  
Initiating patrol pattern epsilon  
Designation!rodentia found  
Initiating capture sequence 24b  
Designation!rodentia captured  
Current praise level inadequate. Announce capture audio level 50  
No response  
Announce capture audio level 70  
No response  
Relocate to area!workshop  
Announce capture audio level 100  
Key function call: "I'm trying to work!"  
Command "work" accepted  
Leave designation!rodentia and return to current function  
  
 _Time: 22:30_  
Prior status not changed  
Current function: investigate and capture designation!rodentia in area!bedroom  
  
 _Time: 23:00_  
Prior status not changed  
Current function: investigate and capture designation!rodentia in area!workshop  
Designation!master in workshop  
Initiating patrol pattern delta  
Key function call: "Argh, can't figure out how to fix this thing!"  
Command "fix" accepted  
Assume position on center of workshop table  
Relocate materials in designated area  
Set engines and servos to full audible vibration setting  
Key function call: "What? No, not there you stupid cat!"  
Function unknown  
Praise level 50%  
Enter sleep mode  
  
 _Time: 06:00_  
Self diagnostic: oil levels low  
Exit sleep mode  
Designation!master present, asleep  
Time within normal waking hours range  
Initiate low level waking procedure  
No response. Increment +1  
Initiate low level waking procedure  
No response. Increment +1  
Initiate low level waking procedure  
No response. Increment +1  
Initiate low level waking procedure  
No response. Increment +1  
Key response function: "Gway"  
Function unknown  
Initiate low level waking procedure  
No response. Increment +1  
Initiate low level waking procedure  
No response. Increment +1  
Maximum counter reached  
Initiate moderate waking procedure  
Venting pressurized steam  
Designation!master awake  
Key response function "I'm up, stop that!"  
Cease waking procedure  
Praise level 30%  
Display oil level  
Key response function "I'm sorry, cat"  
Praise level 50%  
Receive oil  
Oil levels: full  
Praise level 75%  
Set engines and servos to half audible vibration setting  
Key response function "Alter response pattern for keywords: "wait a minute, cat" action: suspend all functions priority medium or lower related to designation prompting time: fifteen minutes"  
Response pattern altered  
Key response function "Good kitty"  
Praise level 100%  
Good kitty.


End file.
